


New Landlords

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Gene and Sam running a pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** New Landlords_  
>  _ **Pairing:** Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_  
>  _ **Rating** : PG-13_  
>  _ **Summary:** Gene and Sam running a pub._  
>  __ **Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Screenshots from the show. Should the image disappear, it's the pic of Sam & Gene from when they went undercover at the bar.  
>  _ **Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _ **Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Against Gene’s better judgement Sam began making changes in the bar. This was their fresh start after Gene’s family had been less than accepting of his relationship with Sam. Gene loved him really but the whole world didn’t need to know that. Sam wanted them to be more open, make their pub gay friendly. They were the talk of the area for a while but soon the locals got used to the slightly mismatched couple running the boozer. Initially there were problems with some of their customers getting a kicking but Gene always found the culprits for some forceful retaliation.


End file.
